happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fish Job 2/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (On a night day at prison, a place where prisoners are held in cages and have no home to live. They are most likely treated bad in cells and outside of working. A police car park by outside of the parking lot, coming out with a robber in their hands and taking him to the cell of the prison room.) *Police #1: It's going to be a tough one there buddy. *Prisoner #1: I hate you. (In Beny's cage cell, a dark room with broken and shattered scars on the wall) *Beny: How many years will i be in this room? *cross out the days on the wall with his marker for his days at prison* (Meanwhile on the other side, Beny's former doomship captain is in his cage, thinking of a way to escape) *???: I will break out of there for revenge. Ah ha. *look under his bed and found a bomb* A bomb? This will do the trick. *throw the bomb at the cell* (The bomb explodes, causing the alarm to go on) *???: FREE AT LAST! (At the hallway) *Police #1: What is going on? *Police #2: Someone is breaking out of jail. *Police #3: This is no break out. Someone is trying to escape. (The prisoner used his spy skills and knock out most of the policemen. He found Beny's cage cell.) *Beny: You look familiar. *???: Hey friend, long time no see. I'm getting you out of here. *Beny: Good thing fella. *???: *use his stolen police keys to release Beny* Let's get out of here. *Beny: Sure thing. Look out there's a rotten prisoner on the loose! *Prisoner #2: Hey! (Outside, camera lights were spoting on the two prisoners escaping) *Police Chief: That penguin capturer and his friend is trying to escape! Stop them right away. *Police #4: Let's move. (With Beny and the doomship captain) *Beny: How can we escape? *???: Let's steal one of their helicopters to escape. *Beny: Good idea. Then we use a ship to sail to Antarctica to capture every fish around. *???: And last, we will destroy Penguin-Land for good. *Beny: There at last! Start it up. (Beny and his friend start the helicopter to escape the prison and fly off) *Police #1: There getting away! *Police Chief: No! They stole one of the helicopters from the prison site. *Police #2: I'll call the researchers to track down Beny. He won't get away with his along with his friend. *Police #3: This might do the trick. We can try for sure. (Escaping from prison, Beny is still riding on the helicopter with one free prisoner) *???: Thank you for saving me. *Beny: You're welcome. By the way, if i remember you, what's your name? *???: My name is Ken. *Beny: Ken? *Ken: Yes Beny. Long time no see. I was the doomship captain of yours when we track down Antarctica 3 years ago. *Beny: Ah ha. You have a beard now like me. *Ken: Yeah. Only men will get this. *Beny: By the time we get to the ship, we will have to wear our coats from the weather. *Ken: Our mission will be a success at last. Just in time to cast the fish again. THE FISH JOB 2 (In a morning day in Antarctica, fishes are seen swimming by with the adelie penguins getting off the water by landing on the ice. One was holding up a fish and giving it to Roy.) *Roy: Ah thank you. That the stuff i need. *Adult: You're quite welcome. *Roy: We have to get back to Cape Adare with all the packed fish we have. *Xever: Hey Roy. *Roy: What Xever. *Xever: Timing is good. *Roy: Ah yes. All the fish is served to the poor penguins. Even the kids who has no food. *Xever: Everyone bring a rope and tie it all up! *Adult: I got it. *tie the fishes up* *Roy: Bring it over and let's go. We're going back home. (In Black-footed land, many african penguins are walking to the beach) *John: Hello everyone. It's John the Baker and want some shrimp? *African Penguin #1: Shrimp? *African Penguin #2: Yum. *African Penguin #3: I'll take one of those. *John: Feel free if you like. *Manny: Mom, dad, where are we going? *Andrea: It's a special day for us. We are forced to go to the water for fun. *Dylan: Ah yes. This is going to be like summer all over again. *Manny: It's alway hot. Very very hot. Is there a cold place to warm our bodies? *Andrea: No. This is where we stay. Eddie wanted you to keep you here because, we all love you. *Manny: Aw man. I'm going to the water. *Dylan: Let's go son. This is what everyone is doing right now. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Good morning Gloria. *Gloria: Good morning my love. *Phoenix: Good morning brother, sister. How are you today? *Gloria: Great. *Mumble: Nothing much. *Catherine: So, how Memphis and Norma Jean? *Mumble: They're doing alright. Just helping Noah for the weekend. *Phoenix: Baby Shippo, wake up. *Shippo: Dad? *Erik: What is it? *Phoenix: Today's the day. A special fishing day is today. *Erik: Today? *Mumble: Yes. We promised to go there as long there are no predators like leopard seals and skuas. *Seymour: Yo Mumble. Ready to go? *Atticus: Come on Uncle Mumble, it's going to be fun. *Mumble: Alright. I take that as a yes. *Miss Viola: Excuse me? Are you forgeting me? *Mumble: No. *Principal Indigo: As a matter of fact, i am coming as long it's not a school day when your suspension starts now. *Bo: But we're not in school. *Kathleen: Come on, how about we make a deal? *Mumble: Deal. The deal is served. *Phoenix: Alright. Let's get ready to go fishing. *Gloria: We're going off somewhere this time. No leopard seals or skuas around to find. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Mumble: Hold on Erik. Remember to stay as a group. *Erik: Okay. *Shippo: Come on Erik, it's going to be a blast. *Erik: Alright. *Phoenix: Yes. No predators to deal with. This will be easy and fun. *Mumble: Take a easy step. No big rush this time. *Phoenix: Yes. I agree. Take it nice and easy. (Meanwhile back at Australia, Beny, riding on the helicopter is heading to Bondi Beach and landing on the parking spot) *Beny: Where can i find the ship's location? *Ken: Just tell the lifeguard. *Beny: Okay then. He will get my answer. *Lifeguard: Hey, where are you coming from? *Beny: Un.......Arizona? *Lifeguard: Then how did you fly all the way here? *Beny: Listen, i need to find one of the antarcitc ships to get to Antarctica. Where can i find one of the ships? *Lifeguard: Florida. We have cruise ships along with Researcher Auroras. *Beny: Florida. Got it. I will find that Researchers Aurora ship in time. *Lifeguard: Good luck finding with that on your own. *Beny: Thanks for your kind of help. *Lifeguard: You're welcome. Stay safe. *Ken: Come on Beny, let's get going. *Beny: Next stop, Miami, Florida. *lift the helicopter off to get to Florida* (In the frozen lake, close to the ocean of Antarctica) *Mumble: Okay kids, this is where we are going to catch some fishes. *Erik: Oh, cool. Can we swim in it? *Mumble: No. I don't want you to get close to the water. Water is not good for you when your a little baby. *Catherine: We used to do that. But Noah want to go against it from everyone getting close to the water from their kids. *Phoenix: Someone has to stay behind and watch over the children. *Erik: Can we use a fishing rod to catch some fish? *Mumble: No. We tried before. But it look complicated to catch some fish with a rod. Swimming is our thing to do it. *Phoenix: I agree. Swimming after the fish is our best bet to catching them. *Seymour: All you gotta do is take a slide and swim. *Phoenix: Yeah, but who is going to stay behind and watch the children? *Seymour: I have to do it? *Principal Indigo: I can handle it. I used to handle my students back at Penguin Elementary. *Phoenix: Ok. You stay behind to watch the kids. *Principal Indigo: Me? I haven't ate breakfast this morning. *Phoenix: Trust me. We penguins always have to go a long time without having anything to eat. You'll survive. *Principal Indigo: Then why didn't you tell us then when we left? *Phoenix: Because that's something you should already know. You are an adult penguin, so this is something you should already know. *Principal Indigo: As a principal, i can take charge. *Phoenix: In school, yes. Out here, it's the same as we are adult penguins. Right now, the kids need to be watched over while we go fish. *Principal Indigo: I used to do that with the teachers, even the assistants. *Phoenix: Anyway, we need to go fish. *Principal Indigo: Okay, good luck. *Erik: Hey, i thought we were going to fish. *Principal Indigo: Sorry kids. Noah forced us to keep that rule against the law. I guess your parents will have to find fish for you. *Shippo: Well okay, Phoenix will do the job then. (Phoenix and the other adult penguins leap into the sea to go fishing while Principal Indigo stays behind with the children) *Mumble: *swim in a crowd of fish* *Gloria: Mumble, did you find anything? *Mumble: Yes. I should keep looking for more. *Seymour: I got it. *Mumble: What? How did you get one in one minute? *Seymour: *drop a fish in the ice* One down. Several to go. *swim back in the water* *Principal Indigo: What? Where's the rest? (Phoenix swim in a zig zag way and caught a fish) *Phoenix: Yes. *Miss Viola: Good job Phoenix. *Phoenix: Thank you. *Miss Viola: Drop the fish on the ice and keep finding more. *Phoenix: Sure. *drop the fish on the ice* One is served. *swim back in the water* *Mumble: Hey brother, how it's going? *Phoenix: I'm doing good, brother. Thanks for asking. *Catherine: Hey Phoenix, i found more fishes in a swarm of fish. *Phoenix: Let's go and catch some. *Mumble: Wait for me. (In a swarm of fish) *Mumble: Wow. *Catherine: Look at the swarm. *Phoenix: There's so many to find. *Mumble: When we catch a fish, we place them in a circle like a pack of food for everyone. *Phoenix: Oh sure. I love to do it. *Catherine: Come on, they're getting away. *Phoenix: Here we go. (On the other side, Seymour catch five fish and put them on the ice spot) *Seymour: Boom. *Principal Indigo: Bingo. *Atticus: Wow. *Erik: That's a lot. *Principal Indigo: Got anymore to drop? *Seymour: We are working on it. Stay tuned. *swim back in the water* *Principal Indigo: What a whip. (The other adult penguins are still going after as many fish as they can possibly get in the ocean) *Mumble: Catch like a swarm of krills. *Phoenix: They can't outswim us. *Gloria: Let's catch them. *Catherine: Then we throw the fishes in the ice. *Mumble: Sound good to me. *catch five fish* (With Principal Indigo) *Principal Indigo: One, two, three. Is that all they got? *Mumble: *throw the fishes in the ice* Here. *Principal Indigo: Now that what i'm talking about. *Erik: More fish! *Shippo: Yeah. Daddy is helping to make it happen. *Atticus: Boom. That the stuff. *Shippo: Yeah. *Bo: Bring us more. *Mumble: I'll be back. *swim back in the water* (Back in the water) *Seymour: *catch a fish* I got it. *Kathleen: *catch a fish* Me too. *Phoenix: *catch a fish* Me too. (Each adult penguin put a fish in the ice, holding a pack of 20 fishes together in a stack) *Principal Indigo: Wow. I'm impress. *Shippo: This look good. *Erik: Yeah. It looks good. *Principal Indigo: 50 of them. I really love it. *Bo: That's a lot. *Shippo: Yes, and there is more coming. *Principal Indigo: Bring some more boys! *Mumble: I will be bringing more for you guys. *swim back in the water* *Principal Indigo: I love this former student of mine. (Phoenix is continuing to help the other adult penguins catch the fish) *Phoenix: Get a lot more and then we will eat. *Seymour: Just keep trying. *Phoenix: That's right. We keep trying. *Kathleen: Everyone to the deep, i found more fishes there. *Phoenix: Ok. Let's go to the deep to get them. (Meanwhile in Cape Adare, Roy and Xever's group return to the land) *Roy: Finally at last, we got everything packed. *Xever: Is winter coming? *Elder 1: Fall? *Elder 2: Spring? *Roy: No. We're in the middle of the summer. I need a few elders to pack these fishes to the poor penguin. *Xever: They're just new neighbors. How about we bring 3 fish to these new homes? *Roy: Sound like a great idea Xever. You're a genius. *Xever: In my situation, we are going to do it together as one big group together as a happy family. *Roy: Yes. I hope everyone get one by morning. This is the best day ever of my life. (Meanwhile in Miami, Floria, Beny and Ken arrive at the boat center, landing on the parking spot with their helicopter) *Beny: Finally, now i can find where that Researchers Aurora ship is. *Ken: Come on, the ship is there along with the cruises. *Beny: Then let get going. (At the Researchers Aurora ship deck) *Manager: Lilly, ready to meet the penguins again? *Lilly: Yes. We should explore that one place that is forbidden and people never discover it over the years. *Manager: Forbidden Shore, i say? *Lilly: Yes. We should be leaving in five minutes. (At the ship port) *Ken: There it is. Researchers Aurora. *Beny: Wait a minute, why it is titled in russian? This is the wrong ship! *Ken: No. It is the right ship. It's just titled as "Исследователи Аврора". *Beny: Good sense of russian. Let's go. *enter the ship with Ken* *Captain: Okay. That's everyone, let's go. (Everything is packed up for the ship as Researchers Aurora started to sail to Antarctica. In the ship deck.) *Ship Captain: Alright. Let's go to Antarctica. (The Researchers Aurora ship headed to Antarctica. Back in Antarctica in the sunset, the parents got all the fish packed.) *Mumble: That's it. We're all done. *Seymour: Alright. I bet everyone will have a feast on this tomorrow. *Principal Indigo: Just pack all the fishes up in the ice cave. *Gloria: Look like a good spot to pack everything. *Erik: Are we going to eat? *Mumble: Well yes, we will eat some. Tomorrow, everyone will come to gather around for this great special day. *Phoenix: Yes. Tomorrow will be a special day for everyone. *Principal Indigo: I'll tell Noah and the others. *Mumble: Well, we have been working all day. Let have some lunch and dinner. *Phoenix: Yes. Let's do that. *Principal Indigo: I get one and two. *Mumble: Many to choose from. *Phoenix: Yes brother. There are many to choose from. Let's eat. *Erik: I want some. *Atticus: Me too. *Shippo: I'm hungry. *Bo: I want fish. *Phoenix: Let the kids get it first. *Mumble: Yes. *Erik: Let's eat. *Phoenix: Ok kids. You get to eat first. *Principal Indigo: Let's feast. *Atticus: Alright. *Seymour: This is the best day of my life. Bring Terry and the others tomorrow by morning. *Principal Indigo: Sure thing. Let hope those nasty skuas don't go after the fish. *Kathleen: We alway make it a great team. It been 3 years since we are all together at one. *Seymour: Yeah. Even if it was Memphis, then he would save the homeland for all of us. *Mumble: It's history. My dad was a hero once when he was a kid. *Phoenix: Lets stop talking and start eating. *Principal Indigo: Fine. You asked for it. We can start digging in for fish. (Phoenix grabs some fish and begins eating the amount of fish he got for himself) *Phoenix: This is the life. *Shippo: I love it. *Phoenix: Yes. I do too. I'm sure the others think the same thing. *Mumble: I bet we tell everyone about this in the morning. *Principal Indigo: Sure thing. This doesn't taste bad as the shrimps was. *Mumble: Yeah. *Bo: I love this fish. *Erik: Me too. *Phoenix: I'm glad you kids like the fish. *Atticus: I did. *Shippo: Me too. *Mumble: Hope you all like it. *Erik: I like it so far. *Phoenix: Yes I do too. *Mumble: It has been a good first day so far. *Phoenix: Yes. It has been a good day. *Principal Indigo: I might set up the sleeping spots for you guys. We're sleeping over here. I found a cave where we can pack our fishes to avoid the predators from stealing it. *Seymour: Yeah. You make that deal. *Principal Indigo: Thank you for your promises. Have it your way. *Catherine: I take this sleeping spot. *Gloria: So we make it as a circle? *Principal Indigo: It's just like building a nest. *Phoenix: I like the cave idea. It will help us protect the food that we caught. *Principal Indigo: Yeah, get some sleep now. Tomorrow it will be a fun day. *Miss Viola: My love, let's get some rest now. It's getting dark. *Principal Indigo: I know. I sleep early sometimes. Whatever we call it, let call it a day. *Mumble: Goodnight everyone. *Shippo: Goodnight. *Erik: Goodnight cousin. *Shippo: Goodnight Erik. *Mumble: Alright, let's go to sleep. *Gloria: Goodnight everyone. *Phoenix: Goodnight to you Gloria. (Everyone go to sleep for the day. The next morning, Sven appear flying, checking on the shore and found the penguins sleeping from yesterday) *Sven: Mumbly, he's there. (The group wake up) *Mumble: Good morning. *Gloria: Good morning Mumble. *Phoenix: Good morning brother. *Mumble: Good morning Phoenix. *Principal Indigo: Ah, another day. I hope the fishes are safe. *Seymour: Yes they are. *Sven: Mumbly! *Mumble: Sven? Is that you? How did you get here? *Sven: I found you at last. I'm just thinking if you want any help from Adelie-Land. *Mumble: No thanks. But i have a favor to do. Tell Noah and the others that we're having a huge feast at the shore. *Sven: Good idea sir. I will be meeting Noah! *Mumble: You tell him boy. (In Penguin-Land) *Noah: Memphis, are you seeing what you're seeing? *Memphis: No. I only see a bird flying. *Noah: Hey. That face look familiar. *Sven: Hello Noah. *Noah: Sven, what brings you here? *Sven: Bring all of your friends together. We are having a fish festival in the shore. *Noah: By who? *Sven: Mumbly brought all the fishes together. So you and your friends are invited to this special event with Days of Fishing! *Memphis: My son did all of this? *Sven: Yes Mumbly's daddy. I did it all by himself like a man. Come to the shore! *Noah: The shore. I gotta tell everyone about this. (At the Researchers Aurora ship in the deck) *Beny: Antarctica, we're almost here. *Ken: We got our sweaters on, right? *Beny: Yes. So we don't get sick from last time. *Ken: We will tell the captain to capture the fish. You make sure that you capture the emperor penguin. *Beny: Yes. But i've got a bigger plan this time. No one will tell me what to do. *Ken: Got it. I hope we get everything done right. *Beny: Let's go Ken. To the captain deck. (Back at the shore) *Erik: Morning already? *Atticus: Yeah. Let have some breakfast. *Shippo: Wait til' the group comes. *Erik: What group? *Mumble: The entire Emperor Nation is coming over for a feast. Noah is coming so your grandparents are coming. *Gloria: Maurice and Michelle are coming over too. *Seymour: Terry and Edwin will come with a lot of kids. *Erik: Everyone is coming? *Mumble: Yes. Everyone is coming over and Sven is bringing them here. *Erik: Sven? My hero? *Mumble: Yes. You saw him this morning. *Phoenix: Uh huh. He's also a cool bird just like us. *Erik: He's a puffin. *Sven: Everyone! The group is all here. *Mumble: Finally! (The Emperor Nation finally arrive) *Noah: Ah hoy! *Memphis: Well, look what we have here? *Mumble: Dad! *Memphis: Son, you're still here? *Mumble: Yes. *Shippo: Take a look at this. *Noah: Wow. Fishes for everyone. *Terry: Oh boy, i knew it would happen. *Mary: Wow. *Sven: It's time to enter the water to catch fishes for everyone! *Everyone: *cheer and enter the water* *Phoenix: Alright! Let's do this. *Principal Indigo: Perfect timing for summer. *Phoenix: Yes. You got that right. *Principal Indigo: Hop on! *Phoenix: *jump in the water* Cannon ball! *Principal Indigo: Pool time. *jump in the water* *Mumble: Yeah! *jumps in the sea* (The adults enter the water in the shore) *Erik: Wow. *Bo: Amazing. *Shippo: Yeah. *Ashley: So, how do you guys like the party? *Erik: It just started it a while ago. *Lauren: Oh yeah? This is how the fun starts. *Slikk: Aw man, i wish the kids can get to the water. But i'm scared that the leopard seals will come. *Vivien: There are no leopard seals Slikk. *Slikk: Oh yeah, they alway make me nervous. *Erik: Nervous? Mad? Scare? *Slikk: No. I'm serious about them. *Erik: Really? *Slikk: Well, i guess. *Shippo: Either you are serious or you are not serious. (The Researcher Aurora ship appear close to the shore by far. In the captain deck.) *Beny: Well hello captain. *Ship Captain: Ah hoy. I did not see you there. *Beny: It's about time we will capture all the fish. *Ship Captain: Capture all the fish? Ok. What can i do about it? *Beny: Get every fisherman to do it on the net. *Ship Captain: Yes. The announcement will be on. *Ken: Check. (The Ship Captain have a announcement to say on the speaker) *Ship Captain: Attenion all fisherman, we are arriving at Antarctica. Make sure you put the big nets down to catch some fish. Go. (At the shore) *Mumble: Wait? Is that a ship passing by? *Sven: The aliens! I'm scared. They're gonna cook me into a chicken. *Mumble: I'll check on them. They shouldn't be capturing the fish like last time. *swim in the ocean* (The big nets head down underwater to catch the fishes) *Mumble: Oh no, not again. I gotta stop it. *get on the nets* Come on fishes, get off. (Beny and Ken watched over Mumble* *Beny: What are you doing?! *Ken: Men, catch the penguin! (The fisherman caught Mumble on a large net) *Mumble: Help me! *Sven: Mumbly is captured! *Erik: Daddy! *Sven: Everyone run! The aliens are back. Swim back! *Noah: Come back! *Everyone: *swim back in the ice and panic* *Gloria: My baby is missing! *Erik: Run. *Atticus: Let's get outta here. *Bo: Go home! *Sven: Everyone for your safety, go back to Penguin-Land! *Phoenix: My brother in danger. I have to save him. *Catherine: Don't go Phoenix, it's dangerous out there. You could get captured by the aliens. *Phoenix: Catherine, I have to go save my brother. (Phoenix transforms into his fire form and then takes off. With Noah.) *Noah: What? Where is his brother going? *Sven: Noah. Phoenix just transformed into his fire form and headed to the ship. *Noah: Oh my. This gave me goosebumps. *Sven: Just relax. He'll be back. No worries. (Phoenix run in the water in his fire form and land on the net where he free the fishes) *Phoenix: That's one. Seven more to go. (With the aliens) *Ken: Another one? *Beny: Get the fire penguin! (More fisherman came to capture Phoenix on a net) *Phoenix: Hey. *Beny: You're all mine now. *Phoenix: Beny. *Beny: What? He talks? I don't remember this after all. *Fire Phoenix: You can't catch me in this form. (Fire Phoenix uses his fire power to burn the net and let himself and his brother free) *Beny: AH! THE FLAMES! IT BURNS! *Ken: What can i do? *Beny: Shut up stupid. Go chase after them. (Fire Phoenix and Mumble head to the water to escape) *Mumble: Where are we going? The land is this way. *Phoenix: No. We have to escape somewhere from no point. *Mumble: This is strange. Where can we head to? *Phoenix: Adelie-Land. That's it. We can stay here with The Amigos and your friends until the aliens are gone. *Mumble: But Lovelace is going to get mad and Sven will be more nervous like last time when Beny came to Antarctica for revenge. *Phoenix: Not because Lovelace was in a oil spill, Beny planned a attack on the world with his doomship. *Mumble: That was three years ago. Now focus on the job! *Phoenix: Fine. You deny it. I'm going off somewhere when the aliens are gone. *Mumble: You can have it your way at Fish King. Leave it to me! *Phoenix: Never! (The ship move to the direction of Mumble and Phoenix) *Ship Captain: Catch those penguins fisherman! (One emperor/adelie hybrid type penguin was flying and saw the ship going by the two brothers) *Feather: Oh no. *fly to Mumble and Phoenix* *Mumble: They found us all. I'm sorry but we have to go. *Phoenix: Fine. Let's move on and be at one piece like a ball of coins. (Feather save Mumble and Phoenix to the iceberg) *Mumble: Feather? What are you doing? *Feather Ah hoy Mumble HappyFeet. I'm glad to save you. *Phoenix: Long time no see. *Feather: Okay. Now head this way. *move the iceberg* *Mumble: Whoa. How can he do that? *Phoenix: He's just creative. *Feather: Yes. Moving away from the aliens. *Phoenix: Yeah. And to safety. *Mumble: Can you take us to Adelie-Land? My friends are back there. *Feather: Yes. Here we go. Off to Adelie-Land! *sail to Adelie-Land* (In the Researchers Aurora ship) *Beny: Darn it! They escaped. *Ken: What are we going to do? *Fisherman #1: We should get going to Adelie-Land. It's one of the places that the penguins like to go. *Fisherman #2: There were like chinstrap penguins there. *Beny: Then come on. Let's get moving. *Fisherman #3: Sure. Call the captain about yes. *Beny: Yes worker. They will catch that flying penguin in no time. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Fish Job 2/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions